Clare and Eli get back together
by Moonlight1258
Summary: inside the story m for later chapters
1. the beach party

Summary: takes place after Clare and Eli break up. Clare might have found a new beau? But something happens! And guess who Clare turns to? This is based off the new promo hope you like It .and by the way the guy Clare meets at the beach well in my story his name is Jake so here you are.

Clare's pov

Two weeks into the summer and Ali has to drag me to some stupid beach party. Bleh she knows all I really want to do is stay at home and sulk about breaking up with Eli even though I broke up with him doesn't mean I don't love him I do just he got overprotective .Ali is downstairs wanting to get me" party ready ". 20 minutes later I'm looking at a totally different Clare oh well we're off.

Eli's pov

I miss her so much I can't live without her it's a miracle I'm still alive , but the only reason I'm still alive is only from seeing her .Adam dragged me to a beach party and when we got to the beach I saw her, Clare Edwards . She was talking to Ali and some freshman guy .she sees me and waves a friendly wave I smile a little but know it's not her telling me she come over to me in a few no she's been giving me a wave every single day since we … since we broke up . I still hate the fact we broke up I still love her so much .Adam said he wasn't surprised she broke up with me I was getting too protective of her .I looked back up and saw Clare dancing around with sparklers and decided to go up and talk to her .I go up to her and when I put my hand on her shoulder she turns around and it's not even her I turn around trying to find and turn around just in time to see her kissing that freshmen she was talking to earlier. DAMN IT! I completely lost my chance.

Clare's pov

I waved at Eli, and wished I could just go over there and hang with him and Adam. But that would be awkward. Then I see Ali giving me two lit sparklers and some music comes on we both recognize the song and start dancing to it with the sparklers. I see Eli looking at me then go off spinning in circles and come face to face with Jake he's an okay guy but I don't really like him like Ali hoped I would but oh well when I stop spinning I'm faced to face with Jake all of the sudden he leans down and kisses me I was so shocked I didn't know what to do .I decided to just go with it .After the party he asked if I want to be his girlfriend , I didn't even get to answer Ali answered for me she was all like" she would love to be your girlfriend" .after we left I started hitting her repeatedly .

"What the hell was that for Clare if I may ask?" Ali practically screamed at me.

"What the hell was that for saying I would like to be his girlfriend Ali? Huh? Answer me!" I screamed at her.

"Clare you have to get over Eli so I decided you are going to have a boyfriend!" Ali answered me.

After hearing that I walked off and when I got home my mom apparently went to bed already, thankfully, so I took a shower and went to bed.


	2. the restraunt

Clare's pov

_Two weeks later_

Ali decided we should go on a double date so she asked Dave to go with her, he was ecstatic, I would be going with Jake because Ali made me his girlfriend. Anyway Ali is coming over today to help me get ready even though I don't want to be dating him. Well Ali is here, and she is already ready for the date.

"What the hell Ali I thought you were going to get ready with me?" I practically screamed at her.

"Well I was but then I remembered I take two hours to get ready." She said as if that was my answer to why she was ready.

"So you could have still gotten ready at my house. I mean we have two hours before the date."

"Yes but then I wouldn't have been able to help you get ready." She said with satisfaction.

"Well I don't really want to look hot Ali I just want to look casual." I said to her rolling my eyes.

"Seriously Clare do you think I'm going to let you out of this house without you looking hot? Because if so then you are wrong. You have to impress Jake."

"Have you ever thought that I might not want to impress Jake, Ali because I don't really like him?"

"Sure you might not like him now, but you could have a change of heart." Ali stated like it was an everyday thing.

"Whatever, but if you ditch me I'm never talking to you again." I said still mad like hell.

Then just as we, I mean I got done getting dressed, the boys arrived. When got the doors they just stared at us. I mean I could see why Ali was wearing a purple dress that just passed her but and hugged her body, and I was wearing a black skirt with white tights and a white shirt that amplified my curves.

"So you girls ready to go?" Dave asked.

"We sure are." Ali said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes at her. Finally we left my house and we went to eat at the steakhouse, thankfully they had a vegetarian menu in there too. When we ordered our food Jake just stared at me like I was crazy.

"You're a vegetarian?" he asked me like he didn't believe what I had just gotten.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do, why don't you like meat? It taste awesome." As if that was a good enough reason to why I should eat it. Then you could see Ali and Dave wanted to know too so I started to tell them why I didn't eat meat.

Eli's pov

As soon as Adam, my parents, and I walked into the steakhouse I heard her voice. She was kind of yelling at that Jake guy. We got seated right behind her table but they couldn't see us but she was yelling at Jake about him having a problem with something. I heard his response and knew what they were talking about, they were talking about her being a vegetarian. I of course already knew why she didn't eat meat she told me and Adam when we found out she was vegetarian. Jake obviously had a problem with her not eating meat, I smirked at that, when we were dating I didn't care that she was a vegetarian I even supported her. Then their food arrived and Jake was trying to convince her to try some of his steak and she kept refusing he was kind of pissed that she wouldn't eat some of his food, about twenty minutes later they took off. When I actually was tuned back to our table everyone was looking at me with a knowing look that they knew I missed Clare. Finally our food arrived after everyone was done we took Adam back to his house. Cece and Bullfrog had to go out of town so they dropped me off at home and took off to the airport. I was looking through some old pictures of Adam, Clare, and i. After like thirty pictures I got to some of just me and Clare when we were dating. I got to a picture that Adam somehow got of us while we were kissing. I was broken out of my reverie when out of the blue my doorbell rang I glanced at my clock and it blinked 1:30am. Being the curious guy I am I went to answer the door, I open the door and I'm surprised at who is standing in front of me once again.


	3. the fair

**Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner I had to think of how I was going to put this into words but I might not update every other day like I always do. I have to help my aunt unpack she just moved to my sucky, hot, large, god awful, well the list could go on really but she just moved here so I have to help unpack and I am probably boring you with this pointless explanation well onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IF I DID I WOULD HAVE KEPT ELI AND CLARE TOGETHER**

Clare's pov

After we left the restraunt we went to the annual fair that was going on. Conveniently Ali and Dave got "lost", if you know what I mean, leaving Jake and me alone. We decided to go walk around the fair, to be honest I wasn't really enjoying myself.

"Hey there's a fortune teller let's go!" Jake practically yelled at me.

"Uh let's not I don't exactly like fortune tellers." Telling him the lie I made up on the spot. I didn't want to go because it reminded me of when Eli took me to a fortune teller when we skipped school one time.

"Well to bad, I said we're going." With that said he yanked my arm and dragged me to the tent.

When we walked into the tent I saw it was the same woman who told me and Eli our fortune.

"Ah so you returned, but with a different young man. What happened to the other one?" The fortune teller asked.

"Oh well we uh broke up." I told her.

"Why your fortunes were the most romantic I ever read." She told me truthfully. Jake was getting upset that the old lady was talking about Eli and me instead of us two.

"Who cares, just tell us our fortunes already!" He yelled at her venomously. She quickly told us our fortunes and we left. Jake seemed angry about our fortunes. All of the sudden he grabbed my arm and pushed me against an alley wall and started kissing me. I pushed him off and slapped him.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him. Instead of answering me he pushed me back against the wall and started kissing me again. This time I couldn't get him off of me, all of the sudden I felt Jake taking my shirt off. I tried to stop him but he was too strong. I then realized what he was trying to do; he was going to rape me. He then shoved me to my knees, and I knew what he was going to try and make me do. While he was unbuckling his belt I picked up my shirt and waited until he was pulling his pants down, when he was doing that I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could. I ran into a crowded ladies room and pulled my shirt on then, since the bathroom had two exits I walked out of the one I didn't use. As soon as I was out I started running as fast as I could. I was running aimlessly, I knew I couldn't go home looking the way I look, and I didn't want to go to Ali's so I went to the one place I knew I could go to. I went to Eli's house. I ringed the doorbell and waited for him I then glanced at my phone since he was taking forever I then noticed the time it was 1:30 I was just about to leave and go to Eli and my special place, the old abandoned church. When all of the sudden Eli was standing right in front of me and when he looked at me with those emerald green eyes with such concern and worry I wondered why I even broke up with him. Wait why is he looking at me with concern and worry.

"Clare why are you crying?" he asked me his hand twitching. When he said that I knew why he was looking at me like that, I probably look like a mess. I just fell into his chest and starting sobbing.

**I KNOW YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE ME NOW BUT PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORIES AND I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS SO REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	4. her confession

Eli's pov

When I opened the door I was very surprised to see Clare, her hair was a mess, her shirt looked like it had been in mud, and her face was streaked with tears. All of the sudden she fell onto my chest and started sobbing. I gently stroked her back and led her to my room. I sat down with and kept rubbing her back.

"What happened Clare?" I asked her in the gentlest voice I could manage. She continued to sob a while longer. She finally could speak and she started telling me what happened.

"Ali, Dave, Jake, and I all went to a restraunt and well you obviously saw and heard what happened there. But anyway we all decided to go to the fair where Ali and Dave purposely left me alone with Jake. We didn't know what to do so Jake decided we were going to get our fortunes told. I told him I didn't want to get our fortunes told to us because it was the same lady who told us our fortunes when we skipped school that one time. Well he decided we were so he dragged me over there, and when we got there she started asking where you were and telling me and Jake that our fortune was the most romantic she ever told. Jake was getting angry at that point and screamed at the lady to tell us our fortune already. She told us that our future would not last that much longer so he got fed up and dragged me out of the tent. After a while he took me into an alley and, and, and he – he took my shirt off and tried to rape me. I only got away because he was trying to get his pants down and when he got them halfway down I made a run for it."

At that point she started sobbing uncontrollably once again, but I didn't care I had Clare in my arms and I was going to kill that bastard for doing this to Clare. I held Clare in my arms for a while longer till I had to ask.

"Do you want me to take you home Clare?"

"No can I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course you can you're always welcomed here whether we're dating or not."

"Thanks Eli."

"Anytime Clare. You know I'd do anything for you right?"

She nodded her head against my chest and hugged me, I couldn't resist, I hugged her back.

"Eli I need to tell you something important. Can I tell you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course Clare tell me anything you need to tell me."

"Eli, um I'm still, I'm still in love with you." She told me playing with her hands. As soon as I heard those words I smiled.

"You know something blue eyes, I'm never stopped loving you." When I told her that I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Neither have I have." After she said that she grabbed my head and pulled me to her and gave me a passionate kiss.


	5. making love

For the last few chapters disclaimer I sadly do not own Degrassi.

Eli: you wish you owned Degrassi you would be kissing all the time if you did.

Me: shut up [blush] before I duct tape your mouth.

Eli: make me

Me: [lean over and kiss him on the mouth]

Eli: [speechless]

Anyways enjoy this chapter **warning lemon chapter**

Clare's pov

When I heard that he still loved me I couldn't resist I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then after a while I finally let him go so we could both get much needed air.

"Um Eli if I asked you to do something would you do it for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course Clare, as long as it isn't illegal." He joked at the end.

"Well I was wondering if you could…" I mumble off at the end.

"If I could what Clare?" he asked me staring at me with those green eyes of his.

Stop being scared I told myself, before speaking again, "I was wondering if you could make love to me Eli?" I said my face heating up as I said the words. He stared at me for a while. Lust, longing, and love evident in his beautiful eyes.

"If you really want me to Clare we don't have to do anything you don't want to." He told me and hugged me. While I was in the hug I put my lips on his neck and started kissing his sweet spot, he started moaning. Slowly I kissed my way to his lips when I got there I tangled my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me. I started tugging at his shirt, but he pulled back to look at me.

"Clare are you positive you want to do this, cause if not than we can stop." He said looking me in the eyes.

I gave him a quick nod and took his shirt off. I let my hands explore his chest, his chest was buff, but it wasn't soft either his chest was well toned. I quickly pulled him back to me kissing him passion and lust. I then reached to take my shirt off, but he stopped me. I stared at him tilting my head in confusion, and he started laughing.

He then leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Let me take your shirt off, if you don't mind." I gave him a quick nod to tell him he could. He slowly took my shirt off, and when he finally had it off I started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He chuckled and slowly pulled my lips off his then whispered, "Slow down Clare we're making love not having sex. There is a difference you know. Sex is fast and furious while making love is slow and passionate."

He then pulled me back to him and started kissing me again. My hands slowly made their way to his belt, but they didn't go unnoticed by him. I was trying to get the damn belt off but it wouldn't budge, I was seriously about to cry out of frustration. Eli being the sweet boyfriend he is undid his belt for me. I quickly discarded his pants. He slowly put his hands on my waist, and looked at me to make sure he could take my skirt and tights. I nodded at him to continue once they were off he pulled me to him and kissed my lips. He then continued down towards my chest and put his hands behind my back to undo the clasp on my bra, but quickly looked at me to see if it was okay.

I nodded, but before he went on I told him, "Eli you don't have to keep looking at me for permission I want to make love with you okay?"

He gave me a quick nod and took my bra off he then started groping my breast and I let out a moan. I could feel him smirking he then slowly placed his mouth on my right breast. And I screamed in pleasure, but then to soon he left my breast and started kissing downwards until he reached the waistband of my lace underwear. Before he could pull them off I stopped him and pushed his boxers off with my feet. The whole time I had been looking into his eyes when I got his boxers off I slowly gazed at his body when I saw his erection that did it I pulled him to me and kissed him. I felt him take my panties off and he slowly kissed his way down my body and then stopped at my navel and swirled his tongue in it. He then continued down he kissed me all the way to my toes. He came back up very slowly he then stopped at my thighs and kissed each one. After he kissed each one he slowly, while never taking his eyes off mine, opened my legs. He kissed the inside of my thigh then slowly licked his way up to my dripping center. He slowly stuck his tongue into my center, but when he did I about lost it. I moaned his name so loud that it was embarrassing. He slowly dug his tongue into me deeper and I screamed his name in pure pleasure and ecstasy. Just as I was about to come he stopped and pulled his tongue out of me I instantly whined from the lost. He just smirked and grabbed something from his night stand when he brought the package up to rip with his teeth I saw that it was a condom. He quickly put it on and asked me one more time.

"Clare are you sure we could stop right now if you want." He said dead serious.

"Eli you are the only one I would want to lose my virginity to." I told him looking him in the eye.

"Not even your husband?" he said smirking.

I smiled at him and pulled him closer and whispered, "Oh Mr. Goldsworthy I think I just might most likely marry you." I told him.

"So you're going to marry me?" he mused he looked like he liked the idea.

"If you propose then yes I will marry you. Now could we please make love?" I said innocently.

"Since you asked so nicely then yes." He answered then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

He then placed himself at my entranced and slowly entered me he then waited for me to adjust. When I had adjusted to him being in me I moved my hips to let him know. When I moved my hips he groaned lightly, I did it again a bit harder than last time and he groaned again. He started thrusting then slow and gentle. I eventually told him to go harder and he complied he then took himself all the way out except for his tip and I whined from the lost I saw him smirk faintly. All of the sudden he thrusted into me with such forced and him my g spot. God it felt good I slowly raked my nails over his back while he was thrusting into me. We were nearing our climaxes after much screaming and thrusting we both came almost at the same time. He pulled out of me and I whined from the lost he came back after throwing the condom away and cuddled with me. He slowly stroked my hair while I stroked his arms, after an hour or two we both fell asleep exhausted.

I was thinking of doing another Degrassi fanfic what do you guys think but I was thinking of it being about me and Eli tell me what you guys think ;)


	6. the next morning

Eli's pov

When I woke up the next morning I felt something warm clinging onto me as if for dear life when I looked down I knew last night was no dream. I quickly kissed my sweet angel and went downstairs to make us some breakfast. After I had started cooking breakfast Clare came downstairs just wrapped up in my sheets.

"That smells delicious Eli." She quickly told me.

"You want some it's done." I asked her she nodded her head eagerly.

"So are you sore?" I asked her. She nodded then leaned up and kissed me.

"Just a little. Thank you for last night and I do love you." She said looking at me.

"I love you to. So how are your parents?" I asked her.

"They are horrible they don't even live with each other and they still fight with each other. They don't even care if I'm gone or not, they don't even notice who I hang out with." She said in a frustrated voice.

"Really it's that bad?" I asked her.

"Yes they just piss me off all the time, anyway enough about my crappy parents where are yours?" she asked

"My parents are in Vegas for the week." I told her honestly.

"Won't you be lonely in the house by yourself?" she asked blushing.

"Are you saying you want to stay here with me Edwards?" I asked her she simply nodded looking at the ground. I gently brought her chin up and kissed her.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Clare, and I would love for you to stay with me." I told her. I turned around to do our dishes when I was suddenly spun around and kissed by Clare. We were soon dragging each other to my room. I have a feeling I am going to love this weekend, but I am still going to have to kill that Jake guy.

Hey guys did you really think this story was over well it's not just been really busy but if you want to be my beta reader send me a pm I just need someone to give me some ideas for the next chapter whenever I have writers block well thanks for staying dedicated to the story. Love you all. Oh yeah sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted to write something for you all. ; P


	7. going back to school yay! not

Clare pov

This weekend was heaven I didn't have to listen to my parents fight, and all thanks to my gorgeous boyfriend Eli. I was in the renewed Morty with Eli thinking how that school is going to be hell especially when Eli and I get out together. Eli seems to notice that I'm deep in thought about something because he asked.

"Clare what are you thinking about?" he asked looking at me then back to the road.

"Nothing really just how school is going to be absolute hell." I told him grabbing his hand that was on his leg and intertwining our hands together.

"You got that right, but hey we'll stop being pestered by Adam to get back together because we're absolutely perfect for each other." He said smiling and giving my hand a gentle squeeze. When he said that I started laughing hysterically.  
>"What are you laughing about Clare?" He asked looking at me since he just parked Morty.<p>

"Now I feel bad. Adam never pestered me about our breakup, he knew if he did he get his precious comics torn to shreds." I told him laughing again.

"Damn it you're lucky you didn't have to listen to Adam go on and on how I should try and get back together with you. Well come on lets go might as well get this over with now." He said grabbing his bag then coming to open my door. When I was out of Morty I quickly grabbed Eli's hand.

"Nervous are we Edwards?" he asked dropping my hand, but only to put his arm around my shoulder. He snuggled me close to his body, and that is when Adam showed up.

"Please tell me you two are back together." He said bending his knees a bit and clasping his hands together. We both just looked at him and we silently decided to torture him by not answering. Then his girlfriend Fiona showed up. She looked at Adam then us and smiled.

"What are you doing Adam?" she asked bringing him out of his position.

"Trying to get them tell me if they're back together or not." He said pouting. Fiona looked over at us and looked very closely at us, and started laughing.

"I will answer that for them they are back together, and I am going to guess something very intimate occurred for that to happen." She said looking at us.

"Boo yeah!" Adam said shouting and jumping around like a kid who got what he wanted. Then he remembered the last part about the sentence.

"You guys did something intimate? What does that mean?" he said looking confused. He looked at Fiona for help she just shook her head.

"Well am I correct?" she asked looking at me and Eli. Then the warning bell rang to hurry students up to get inside and to class.

"Oh look there's the bell we should get going to class….Bye!" Eli said taking us away from them.

"Well that was interesting right Clare?" he asked letting me go to open his locker, but before I could answer Jake appeared out of nowhere and tried to kiss me. Thankfully Eli took him off me and told him to leave.

"And why should I leave my girlfriend." Jake said tauntingly. It was then I knew I had to stand up to him.

"Jake I thought I made it clear that we are over when I ran away from you trying to rape me." I told him then grabbed Eli's hand walked away with a dazed Eli. Eli then decided to try and ease the tension left from the blow out.

"You know you are extremely sexy when you're angry." He said putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"Hey Eli can we just skip the first day back to school from spring break?" I asked him giving him a pouty face.

"Well how can I resist when you're giving me that look." He said taking my hand and leading us back to Morty. We decided to go to our abandoned church and see if we have to clean it again when my mother called in the background you could hear my dad arguing with her.

"Clare Diane Edwards where are you? I just got a call from your school saying you're not there." Instead of arguing with her I just hung up.

"Who was that?" Eli asked walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"My mom, she got a call from the school." I told him.

"Oh, I could hear arguing was it your dad?" he said hugging me closer to him.

"Hey Eli, you want a repeat of this weekend?" I asked him innocently while pulling him towards Morty.

"Car sex, very kinky Edwards, very kinky." He said and started kissing me while pulling me into the back of Morty.

**Who wants car sex? Tell me if you do **


	8. morty

_**Flashback **_

"_**Hey Eli, you want a repeat of this weekend?" I asked him innocently while pulling him towards Morty.**_

"_**Car sex, very kinky Edwards, very kinky." He said and started kissing me while pulling me into the back of Morty.**_

**Eli pov**

I can't believe that my Clare is saying she wants to have car sex, but then again she's been surprising me a lot lately. I then started kissing her and pulling her into Morty. When we got into the back of Morty she started taking my shirt off and started kissing everywhere on my chest. I quickly took her shirt off and rolled us over so I was on top. I had to stop kissing her to grab a condom from the corner of Morty, but I felt Clare trying to drag me back to her so I quickly put the condom on and went back to her. Before I went into her she stopped me and took her purity ring off her finger.

"I want you to have this Eli." She told me and handed it to me I put it on my pinky finger since it wouldn't fit any other fingers. Clare then pulled me into her and we both moaned in pleasure. All of the sudden my phone started ringing I quickly answered it while still inside of Clare.

"Hello?" I asked because I forgot to check the caller ID.

"Eli, baby boy are you doing anything important?" my mom asked me. I looked over at Clare and she was desperately trying not to move so that I wouldn't moan or anything.

"Um, kinda why?" I asked her sweat pouring down my face from trying not to move to get some friction between Clare and I.

"Oh your dad and I are home earlier than we thought we thought we would be. So could you come pick us up so we don't have to take a cab." She asked me.

"Uh yeah sure I'll leave the house in like ten minutes. Bye see you soon." I said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Clare asked me moving her hips against mine, and I groaned.

"Cece she needs me to pick her and bullfrog up from the airport." I told her moving my hips against hers desperately.

"Oh then shouldn't we leave already to head to the airport?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave to get my parents and us be sexually frustrated." I told her. Then thrusted a few more times and we both reached our release. We quickly cleaned ourselves up and went into the front seat to drive to the airport. When we arrived at the airport Cece and Bullfrog came right up to us and hugged Clare and I.

"So are you guys friends again or what?" Cece asked us both.

"Were back together." I told them both. Cece squealed and hugged Clare.

"I knew you two would get back together." She told us then took Clare into the car and left Bullfrog and I to get the bags into the car.

**Clare pov**

When Cece dragged me into the car she was glowing with happiness.

"So baby girl how did you and Eli get back together, when did you get back together?" Cece asked me.

"Um well we got back together about a week ago and we got back together because I still love him and he took care of me when something bad happened to me and we weren't dating."

"What happened that he took care of you." She asked.

"Um Ali was trying to hook me up with someone even though I didn't want to because I still loved Eli, and he took me to the carnival and tried to rape me." I told her then Eli and Bullfrog got into Morty and we went to their house. When we arrived at Eli's house Eli and I went into his room and laid on his bed snuggling up to each other, and eventually we fell asleep. When I woke up Eli was kissing my neck and I could feel his erection on my thigh soon I was kissing him and taking his shirt off.

"Clare we have to be quiet if we make love because my parents are in the next room." Eli told me before going back to kissing me slowly and taking my shirt off. Soon we were both naked and making out with each other , but just as he goes to grab a condom Bullfrog and Cece come in looking surprised and looked away. I quickly grabbed Eli's comforter and hid myself.

"You guys seriously!" Eli groaned.

"Were sorry baby boy we didn't know you guys had sex." Cece told us smiling.

"Well were going to go back to our room." Bullfrog told us then they both left.

"Well that kinda of ruined the mood." Eli said then gathered me into his arms and hugged me to him. Then we both fell asleep.

**The next day after school**

"Hey Eli we have to go to my house so I can get some clothes to keep at your house for when I sleep over." I told Eli when we in Morty.

"Okay do you want me to stay or do you want me to pick you up later?" he asked me.

"If you don't mind I might stay at home tonight even though I probably am going to not like it." I told him then gave him a kiss and got out of Morty. When I got inside of the house both my parents were waiting for me inside the house.

"Clare Diane Edwards where have you been for the past week?" my mother asked me, but before I could answer my father spotted my now ring less finger.

"Clare where is your purity ring?" he asked me. Before I could answer someone knocked on the door.

**So how was the chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been very busy with school and the family. Well review I might have another chapter up soon but not sure. It also might be a short chapter if I do. Happy writings everyone. **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
